


Cats Got Your Tongue

by blueparrotlet



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Boypussy, Coochie!Eddie Brock, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tongue Dick, Top Venom Symbiote, d/s dynamics, encouragement kink, fast eyes emoji here, low key self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparrotlet/pseuds/blueparrotlet
Summary: Eddie loves Venom's tongue SO DAMN MUCH, Venom made a second one





	Cats Got Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea one night and I just HAD to type this myself because I wanted this to be JUST right as it was in my head. This isnt beta'ed so sorry for errors

**So we were researching about porn again-**

 

This was enough for Eddie to slip against the bathroom tub again if he wasn’t caught by Venom. He was rinsing the shower suds off him. 

 

“The fuck? When was this?!”

 

**Two nights ago when you were sleeping.**

 

“And only NOW you are telling me?”

 

**It was a surprise.**

 

Eddie huffed “Ok well... _ go on _ .”

 

**We were observing the category hentai and found out about humans using different species’ appendages.**

 

“Tentacle porn?”

 

**Yes, that. Anyways, it gave us an idea for our coupling.**

 

Eddie finished off and dried his naked self with a towel and stepped out of the shower. 

 

“Should I be worried? Will I die from this idea?”

 

**Of course not! Would never!** Venom shrilled, offended,  **we just knew you really liked our tongue.**

 

Eddie gets softer at that and his face lightly flushes “Um..yea” Venom smugly preens “so what did you do?”

 

**Surprise! Go to the bed!**

 

“Alright alright.” Eddie decides he might as well stay naked for this and walks back to his bed, climbing and sitting in the middle of it, “What’s the surprise now?”

 

He feels himself being lifted a little as Venom starts to form. He forms very large and his usual humanoid form and puts Eddie on his lap. Eddie looks up at him.

 

“Hey there.”

 

**Look down.**

 

Eddie obeys and lowers his head and eyes. In front of him was Venom’s new appendage, but it was a tongue but like the one in his mouth. But much larger and rigid, and the pink color is more dusty to match with his obsidian color. Eddie freezes and turns pink again. 

 

“Holy shit…”

 

Venom was obviously very excited about it,  **We made it just for Eddie! Do you like it?!** He was so excited, his appendage was squirming rapidly. 

 

“Ok-I- Yes yes I do-! Just stop moving it!! ...I can’t tell if I’m turned on or afraid by that.” It finally stops moving. Venom’s opal eyes widen. 

 

**Does Eddie want to use it right now?!**

 

Eddie thinks. It’s a Thursday night and work slows down more at the end of the week. Perhaps he could use this time as down time rather than be ahead and productive. His voice and body becomes soft again. 

 

“Yeah… sure.. will it fit?” 

 

**It’s the same size as usual so yes… or does little Eddie need to prep himself again?**

 

Eddie shivers and squeezes his thighs in reaction and begins swaying back and forth, “We should… just to make sure, that thing does not look like the same size”. He reaches down in between his legs to his slightly puffed cunt. 

 

Venom can tell Eddie was still being sassy with him by not using his present and rather pleasuring himself in front of Venom. He decides he’ll let Eddie have his fun for a while with his two finger already inside. But eventually it’s too long. 

 

Eddie was right in front of Venom, thighs spread open, fingers repeatedly delving into his now dripping and needy opening, moaning and eyes  _ staring _ at his surprise with pure need. Venom was getting impatient and growling. 

 

**Eddie stop! You were supposed to be using this. You want it anyways…**

 

Eddie eventually stops to catch his breath and laughs a little, “Yea, I do.. but it’s fun to tease you too.. it’s hot.” His remark caused another growl from his other as he’s being grabbed from his hips and hovered over the massive tongue. 

 

**Well then, will you be a good boy for me and ride it?**

 

Eddie instantly feels himself getting into a subspace, redness spreading to his neck and ears. “Y-yea..”

 

Venom lays on his back and keeps his hands on Eddie’s hips and slowly easing him into his squirmy dick. Eddie couldn’t help to make an embarrassed whine and clench right at the intrusion as he was filled. 

 

“Ah V! O-h my god!...p-please..” He shook violently and felt each other throb at the same time. 

 

Venom took his hands off and rested them under his head in a smug tone and smirked at him. 

 

**Go on then, baby.**

 

Eddie keeps making little whines and slowly starts rocking his hips first, instantly getting sensitive to the tongues texture. It writhed a little teasingly inside him but at the same time with pleasure for them both. 

 

**I can still taste you with this… and you taste absolutely delectable, Eddie..**

 

The praise knocked the wind out of Eddie’s lung and makes an airless squeak. He then proceeds to lift himself up and down onto the drooly cock. He couldn’t tell whether that was drool or his own precome. In the end, it didn’t really matter. Eddie can feel it  _ scrubbing  _ at his inner walls and it drove him mad. Venom of course knew this. 

 

**That’s it, Eddie. Keep bucking your hips- ohh you’re doing so well my baby...such a good boy..**

 

His pupils blow out and rolls back. His bucking was getting sloppier. Eddie was getting weaker from the praise. How Venom admired the taste of his fluids, how well he was doing, how  _ obedient _ he was. Eddie  _ is  _ a good boy. 

 

Venom rewarded him with a thrust and Eddie lost it. He lost his rhythm and what he was supposed to be doing. 

 

“Ahh..hnnn, Ve...I-I can’t...I-I can’t keep going..I need you to…” It was hard for him to even drag words out, but in his mind, Venom know what he needed. And yea, in times like this, Venom was a pushover. So he grabbed Eddie and flipped them so that Eddie was on the bottom and V was on top, still inside of him. 

 

**You did so well for us Eddie...don’t worry, we will take care of us. I will take care of you..**

 

And somehow, Venom made him sound both soft and gentle and animalistic at the same time. He instantly became postponing roughly into Eddie, pin his wrists about his head and nuzzling his neck. Eddie practically began mewling so loudly, anyone within a hundred foot radius could hear him. 

 

**Baby.. your noises are so cute… so fragile… so...** **_vulnerable_ ** **..**

 

Eddie could sense Venom getting comfortable with his more feral state, pinning Eddie in any possible way so his beautiful prey wouldn’t be able to escape. Not that Eddie would want to escape this. But playing along to try to escape fired them both up. Finally the tongue found Eddie’s g-spot and circled it with the tip of his tongue. 

 

**I found it, Eddie… the most delicious spot…**

 

Eddie couldn’t see, his eyes were rolled back and he was drowned by his own high pitched moans. Moans he would not dare to admit to came out of his mouth. His legs shook violently and his soaking cunt clenched the tongue as if sucking it in further and harder. 

 

“Nna-hah..! V..! Oh y-es there...there!!” His face was a tomato as he turned his head in embarrassment “I-I want... to cum…” 

 

**My Eddie baby wants to cum? We would love to see you cum…**

 

Venom began directing his fast thrusts directly into Eddie’s g-spot and slowly slipping his actual tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie immediately starts sucking at it as desperately as he can

 

**We want to watch Eddie cum...we want to hear Eddie cum… come on baby, you can do it…**

 

Eddie starts crying out. He becomes oversensitive. He can feel the tongue cock all around himself. His g-spot swells up more as the tongue  _ scrubs _ it. 

 

**Yes Eddie. That’s it, that’s it…..**

 

It’s all around him 

 

It’s all around him. He feels it. 

 

**Cum for me, Eddie.**

 

Eddie spazzes out as he begins cumming. A strong wave of pleasure hits him roughly as he is screaming through Venom’s tongue. His cunt squeezes and twitches against the other. The product of the orgasm causes Venom to growl deeply as he organs in a way as well, despite no cum. 

 

Venom keeps thrusting but slower, wringing out Eddie’s orgasm for all it’s worth and devouring all of his fluid. Afterwards the tongue is retracted and disappeared. 

 

It takes a while for Eddie to come back to his senses and even then he’s still really weak. Venom engulfs him as the big gooey spoon. 

 

“H...holy shit..”

 

**We’re very happy you liked it.**

 

“Y..yea.. I loved it…thank you..,”

 

Venom purrs. There’s a brief comfortable silence as Eddie’s brain starts working again. 

 

“Aww man… we just showered though…”

 

Venom knows Eddie’s and some other humans rules about staying clean and remembers that it doesn’t mean he is ungrateful with their mating. 

 

**It’s ok, Eddie. I cleaned us up. We are clean.**

 

And that is also one of the things that make Eddie fall in love. 

 

“Thank you again…” he replied softly. He was still hazy and soft over the sex and sentiment of cleaning that he just stayed in Venom’s arms, kissing whatever part of him he can find. 

 

“ ‘Love you, Vee.. still can’t believe you did all that for me though.” 

 

**Because we love you too, Eddie. Always and will protect you.**

 

Eddie (in this case metaphorically) melted into Venom some more and tiredly nuzzled him. 

 

“...ditto.” 

 

The day can wait a little longer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eddie: was that oral sex or normal sex?
> 
> Venom: h


End file.
